Take Me Back
by RLS legacy
Summary: Even eons later, The Demon King can still have great influence on one's actions, especially one who's happiness has been injured beyond repair. (Warning: This story might leave you a bit confused)


**Hello, everyone, here's another story. This time it's just a one-shot. It was inspired by the OC's of Childofmadness & Aproposfool.**

**I own absolutely nothing! The OC's belong to other usernames, likewise with the plot, only how Demise looks in this story is my creation. Demise, and everything else canon belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

_You never loved him, all you are doing... Is moving on to another type of target: Spouses... Soon, you will take his life, just as you have taken countless others..._

* * *

Allanon wordlessly unfurled his sail. Looking back, he saw the little house on Outset Island sinking further and further into the horizon, knowing that inside, a certain wife was weeping pathetically. Forcing the image out of his mind, the Twili turned back to face the vast sea that lay before him.

* * *

A Twili woman, wearing a black dress, sat on her bed sobbing. Ever since the death of their daughter, the marriage had been going more and more downhill. Now, it has fallen off the cliff completely. Elizabeth just could not withstand a double tragedy, therefore she weeped piteously. Even her _childhood_ was a birthday party compared to this.

"_Now_ would you reconsider?" A voice asked out of nowhere.

Elizabeth looked around warily, she had heard that voice before. Finally, a figure stepped casually into the bedroom. Elizabeth almost jumped out of her skin at the sight of a little, blonde girl, who looked no more than twelve, wearing a light pink dress that had been splattered a thick layer of blood. Elizabeth was frozen in fear, causing the girl to give a sinister grin.

"Get out of here," Elizabeth finally croaked out with a wavering voice, summoning all the courage she had left, which was hardly even a thimbleful, "I've turned from you before and I can do it again."

"Can you?" The girl challenged, raising an eyebrow, "After what has happened in the past few months?" She turned her eyes to the empty crib with unforgivable disgust, "The death of your baby... That dolt of a husband leaving you," She turned her eyes back to Elizabeth, who had suddenly turned silent. Knowing she finally had her former slave cornered, the Girl did all she could to resist from grinning again. She then continued, "Can you really do it again? Who do you have to turn to? Your 'family'? Has it ever occurred to you that they might secretly want him dead? Is he not the descendant of a group of traitors who would've slaughtered you without a second thought? After knowing all this, what else is left than returning to the body, and soul, you see here? At least the glorious blood lust of your past was able to prevent heartbreak, simply because you had no heart to break. And that, in my opinion, is better for everyone."

The girl then looked Elizabeth up and down, as if examining her.

"And look where you've ended up," The girl hissed through her teeth, "Crying your brains out simply because you've lost a little brat and a useless idiot!"

Elizabeth finally found the will to look her former self in the eye, after doing so she asked in a weak voice, "W... What are you getting at?.."

_This is it!_ The girl thought, her wicked grin returned.

"What I'm getting at," She began, "is that you now have a choice: Reverse the fool's magic and return to me and the invincible spirit you once possessed, or stay the way you are now, a vulnerable, hopeless wretch. So," the girl then crossed her arms, Giving Elizabeth a blank look, "you can either say, 'Take me Back.' ... or 'Go away.' ... Your Pick."

Elizabeth gazed into the girl's eyes for a good three minutes, after which, as if in a trance, she finally said, "... Take me back... Please..."

The girl started laughing in a voice much too deep for her delicate form. Falling on her back on the hard floor, her eyes rolled back and she continued laughing. Finally, just as the sight of the whole scene was about drive Elizabeth insane, a shadow fell onto the girl. When the shadow lifted and the girl... levitated... back into a standing position, she was no longer a little girl, but a hideous monster! It looked thinner than a Redead, with eyes set so far back into its head, that if they were set any further, they'd surely go through the back of the skull. The beast seemingly had no lips, exposing teeth that were easily twice as long as a Sheikah needle, and just as sharp, if not sharper. It had a nearly bald head, save for a few threads of hair that glowed like fire. While possessing a dark grey body, the monster dwarfed Elizabeth by well over two feet.

"Welcome back to the ownership of Demise, dear girl!" The beast said with an unearthly voice.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and opened her mouth as Demise engulfed her entire head in his mouth, in doing so, The Demon King started siphoning the soul of the former murderess, turning her back into such a darkness.

Thus ends this story.

* * *

**Before you say anything about Demise's appearance, if you use the Fi scanner on him, She'll say that he appears differently to everyone, in every era. (that last part I don't really understand)**

**If you don't quite understand this story, that's perfectly fine. It's kinda more for my RP friends anyway, so *shrug***

**Thank you, Childofmadness & Aproposfool for the permission of using your OC's!**

**Also, one more thing, I'm gonna start earning my keep (AKA working) so, unfortunately, my schedule might slow down a bit (or a lot) just thought I'd tell ya.**

**THX & God bless! -RLS legacy**


End file.
